Sky Book Nine Paths
Nine Paths is the Human Tribe Top Organization. They are the strongest powers in the Milky Way System. Although the Nine Paths of the Milky Way were the masters of the Human Tribe, the Nine Paths were mainly used to train disciples. When it came to external expeditions, military forces needed to be assembled. Thus, the Nine Paths had assembled nine military branches, each led by a Military Master. Nine-Path Galaxy Decree The Nine-Path Galaxy Decree was the supreme order of the entire Nine Paths. Once it was issued, any violators would be executed by the Nine Paths. [[Senior State Assembly|'Senior State Assembly']] An Assembly created by the Nine Paths elders. Bloody Massacre Path The Leader was Bloody Massacre Path Master. They possess the Fifth Volume of the Sky Book. The Bloody Massacre Path emphasizes on massacre and slaughter till eternity. Blood Spirit Sky The Bloody Massacre Path founding land. It was divided in three districts and a Top Blood District. The first district received 20 star dollars a year, while the third district only received one star dollar a decade. However, the district that one found themselves in wasn't set in stone. Every 30 years, the Bloody Massacre Path would put their blood disciples through a ranking process. Those that placed near the top of the list would be able to rise to the forefront districts, while those who placed near the bottom would fall from district one to district two, or perhaps from district two to district three. The Top Blood District is the core of the entire Blood Spirit Sky. Therefore, it is reserved only for the most talented individuals. This district is the most elite spot in the Blood Spirit Sky. Every Blood Disciple in the Top Blood District gets a huge cultivation chamber the size of a castle and they can attend lessons conducted by Bloody Massacre Path Nebula-Grade powerhouses. Bloody Massacre Killing Arena To recruit new members they sent the enlisted people on a trial called Bloody Battle where they fought for survival for 3 years in the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. The Bloody Massacre Killing Arena is the place where the Bloody Massacre Path trains its subordinates. Every training stage is full of killing. Every 100 years, the Bloody Massacre Path holds an event at the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. They ask all the powers in their realm to provide Planet-Grade martialists and place them on a planet so they can have a battle royale of a massacre. They also send 3,000 elites groomed by the Bloody Massacre Path. They do this to provide their disciples with training material. During every test, the Bloody Massacre Path will intentionally leave a precious treasure in the arena which will lead to bloodlust when all the disciples frantically try to obtain it. Hence, the number of disciples who successfully return alive is usually less than 10%. The survival rate of the Planet-Grade martialists offered up as training fodder is even smaller. It's usually less than 1%. In accordance with the rules of the Bloody Massacre Path, if a martialist is able to kill a Bloody Massacre Path disciple and obtain the precious treasure, they can then replace the disciple in the Bloody Massacre Path and get groomed instead. The celestial body where the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena happened was a star that had gone through certain variations called Chongyuan Star. Although it was not a white dwarf, the density of the planet was still too high. Its extremely strong gravitational field formed a resistance to most kinds of power. Therefore, the True Intent Attributes, Mind and Constitution, couldn't be used there. Fiery Sun Path The Leader was Fiery Sun Path Master. They possess the Third Volume of the Sky Book. Since the Third Volume Sky Book is focus on the Fire Origin Source Law, their understanding of this Origin Source Law is more profound and their path cultivation has a higher grade than that of the other paths. For example, their highest-rated cultivation is the Great Unrivaled Sun Path, a tier-two path formed by combining Fire Origin Law and Radiance Origin Source Law. Nine-Fire Sky The Fiery Sun Path founding land. Fiery Sun Divine Origin The Fiery Sun Divine Origin was the ultimate treasure of the fire element. The more one could fuse with it and incorporate it, the better their mastery over Fire Origin Source Law would be. According to the legends, the Fiery Sun Divine Origin was the product of the substantialization of the Fire Origin Source Law. Although it is very difficult to incorporate, once the Fiery Sun Divine Origin is fused, it becomes much easier to comprehend Fire Origin Source Laws. It will also allow the constitution to become more compatible with Fire Origin Source Laws. in the Fiery Sun Path, one drop is worth 10,000 star dollars. The more you fuse it, the more it matches the Fire Origin Source Laws. Some people even say that if you integrate nine drops of the Fiery Sun Divine Origin, you can obtain the heart of Fire Origin Source Law. Acute Metal Path The Leader was Acute Metal Path Master. Deep Earth Path The Leader was Deep Earth Path Master. Only the genius disciples of the huge Deep Earth Path were able to cultivate the Profound Heavy Path. The Profound Heavy Path was a third-grade cultivation path formed from Earth and Metal Origin Source Laws. Its offensive abilities were resounding and madly violent. Dark Shadow Path The Leader was Dark Shadow Path Master. Their main occupation was Assassin. They were the strongest Killer Organization in the Milky Way. Shadowless Sky The Dark Shadow Path founding land. Military Branch Leader is Military Master Suoluo. Wild Gale Path The Leader was Wild Gale Path Master. They specialized in WInd Origin Source Law. 'Autumn Water Path' The Leader was Autumn Water Path Master. Phantom Mirage Path The Leader was Phantom Mirage Path Master. 'Green Wood Path' The Leader was Green Wood Path Master. They use Vines as their weapons. Ultimate Treasure: Sky Book No one knows the origins of the Sky Book. It is rumored that the Sky Book has a total of nine volumes. The greatest use of the Sky Book is comprehending Origin Source Law. The founders of the various paths have set down a rule. The young disciples of each path, especially those who are at the Star-Grade Realm, can refer to the Sky Book that each path holds. However, this access to the Sky Book comes with certain conditions. The person in question has to be an outstanding, talented genius that surpasses all the other talented individuals. The various paths slowly came up with a rule. If any path feels that their youngest generation is capable of demonstrating overwhelming superiority, they can request to consult the Sky Books of the other eight paths. Usually, the path that issues this request has to put forth five elite disciples that will participate in a match with the five disciples put forward by the other paths. It's four victories out of five competition. If the challenging team only obtains three victories, it is still considered a loss. If the challenging team loses, it will have to allow the disciples that were challenged to comprehend the Sky Book they possess for an entire month. First Volume Second Volume Third Volume It is the Fiery Sun Path's most important treasure. 80% of the diagrams in the Third Volume Sky Book of the Fiery Sun Path is mainly based on Intense Fire Origin Source Law. The remaining 20% is made up of other Origin Source Laws. This cannot only allow the disciples of the Intense Sun Path to experience the Intense Fire Origin Source Law, but also to train and create other unique paths from the foundation of Intense Fire Origin Source Law. Diagrams: Sky-Illuminating Starfire Diagram, the Void-Plundering Starfire Diagram and the Sun Moon Starfire Diagram. Fourth Volume Fifth Volume It is the Bloody Massacre Path's most important treasure. The people guarding the Fifth Volume of the Sky Book are the most powerful existences in the Bloody Massacre Path. It contained different Diagrams for Origin Source Laws: Earth Gravity Mountain Diagram for Earth Source Law, Fallen Autumn Leaves Diagram for Wind Source Law, Torrential Storm Diagram, Burning Lightning Fire Diagram, 1,000 Lights and Shadows Diagram, Indestructible Rocks Diagram, Breeze Over Mountain Diagram. It also contained 23 different Paths: Shadow-Killing Path, Engulfing Path, Wind-Fire Path, Wind-Thunder Path, Torrential Storm Path, Wild Sand Path, Mirage Path, Radiance Path, Great Chaotic Hole Path… Among the Nine Volumes of the Sky Book, the Fifth Volume holds the most central position. If one ranked the different Volumes of the Sky Book based on importance, this would be the most important one. The Diagrams of the Origin Source Laws in the Fifth Volume Sky Book are pretty much evenly distributed and it doesn't focus on a single Origin Source Law. Sixth Volume Seventh Volume Eighth Volume Ninth Volume Other Paths Mentioned ? * Sky Cloud Path * Evergreen Path